Episode 8454 (22nd August 2014)
Plot Leanne continues to wreak havoc, smashing up the dinner plates at the Platts' table. Nick denies her allegations until Leanne says Simon thinks he's dying, after which he shocks everyone by admitting he has been faking the seizures. Luke tries to cover for Maddie and Sophie when Carla comes to collect her car from the garage but comes clean when Deirdre tells them about Eccles being missing. Nick orders everyone out of the bistro so he can explain himself to Leanne. Sophie and Maddie return from the vet's with Eccles, who will make a full recovery after being clipped by a car. Their good reasons for taking the car fails to elicit sympathy from Carla, who only cares about her car. Deirdre is relieved to see Eccles but tells Sophie and Maddie they'll pay the £120 vet's bill. Jim tells Peter that Steve has ignored his visiting orders for the past two years as he took Liz's side against him. Nick tells Leanne he wanted to get a reaction out of her to show that she still cared about him. Admitting that hurting her didn't give him the satisfaction he thought it would, Nick agrees to sign the divorce papers. Gail turns down Michael's offer to stay with him. Steve and Lloyd observe from afar as a clown they've ordered calls at Neil's house for a non-existent child's party. They're surprised when Neil invites him in. Sally fears Carla will take her grievance with Maddie out on her. Maddie offers to smooth things over with Carla. An apologetic Kal and Eva show Leanne their support. Neil tells Steve and Lloyd their plan backfired as he and the clown are kindred spirits. He passes on a message to Andrea that her mother is in hospital. Peter calls Steve and asks to see him. Steve refuses at first but wavers. Nick apologises to the Platts. Maddie gives a muted apology to Carla, saying she did it because of how much Simon loves Eccles. Kal's son Zeedan calls him, only to hang up because he's with Leanne. Peter tells Jim he thinks Steve will come. Cast Regular cast *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Kal Nazir - Jimi Mistry *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Carla Barlow - Alison King *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Maddie Heath - Amy James-Kelly *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine Guest cast *Neil Beckett - William Travis Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Websters' Auto Centre *Underworld - Office *Just Nick's *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Highfield Prison - Landing and cell *Neil Beckett's house - Exterior Notes *Mark Strange was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Nick and Leanne have a heart-to-heart; Carla is furious to discover Maddie has taken her car; Lloyd and Steve stake out Neil's house; and Peter phones Steve and begs him to come and see him in prison. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,340,000 viewers (10th place). Category:2014 episodes